


Passionate Peach

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga gets caught in the rain on the way home from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, 78 "Cold," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga peeled off his wet t-shirt and flung it over the shower’s curtain rod. It was soon joined by his jeans and socks. He hopped up on the bathroom vanity after towel drying his hair to soak up as much warmth as possible from the bathroom’s heat light.

After deciding he wasn’t going to get any warmer in the bathroom and that his own bedroom would be too cold, Kouga made his way down the hall to Sesshoumaru’s room, only to find he wasn’t home.

Kouga then walked to the bedroom across the hall and climbed into bed next to Inuyasha as carefully as possible. And all was fine until Kouga’s icy fingers met Inuyasha’s bare stomach.

“What the hell?!”

Kouga responded by pulling Inuyasha closer and burying his face in Inuyasha’s hair. This caused his cold nose to touch the back of Inuyasha’s neck.

“Lemme go!”

“I’m cold!”

“Too fucking bad!”

Kouga clung to Inuyasha as tightly as possible as Inuyasha thrashed around.

“Go to your own room! I’m not the idiot who went to the store in the middle of the night without a coat!”

“I wouldn’t have been going to the store in the first place if someone hadn’t been whining like a baby about being out of Ramen!”

Inuyasha stopped thrashing around and turned to face Kouga.

“You bought me Ramen?”

“Yes.”

Inuyasha shoved Kouga flat on his back onto the mattress. Inuyasha climbed on top of Kouga locking eyes with him, looking rather mischievous.

“So you got drenched in the middle of the night just to get me Ramen?”

“Yeah.”

Inuyasha smirked before attaching himself to Kouga’s neck. He sucked and bit until a nice purple bruise formed. Inuyasha then moved down Kouga’s chest and abdomen, leaving a trail of bites and open mouth kisses. He paused to leave another hickey on Kouga’s hipbone before pulling down the wolf’s boxers. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga and smirked.

“At least put on some socks before you climb in bed next time.”

Kouga didn’t get a chance to respond before Inuyasha engulfed Kouga’s cock.


End file.
